The invention relates to an insert for a shelf, preferably for the inside door of a refrigerator, particularly of refrigerators such as they are used in caravans, house bars and in guest rooms of the hotel business and the like. The door of such refrigerators comprises an outer, plane sheathing and a shaped board turned to the interior of the refrigerator, which shaped board mostly comprises a plurality of shelves for placing bottles, beakers, eggs, and the like. It is known to arrange inserts in these shelves, e.g. inserts for eggs, bottles and beakers, so as to give these objects a better support in the refrigerator and also to arrange them clearly.